the two heroes
by toonash667
Summary: one is a net navi the next one is a hero from a world that has danger well the two heroes come to gather and save not one world but two the three pairing are megaXroll toonspiderXstar toonash667Xmay vampire rating: T for blood and some swering ON HOLD ONTELL I FINSH BOTH THE NINJA OF VARROCK AND RUNECRAFT THE LEGEND OF TOONSPIDER (THAT THE RUNECRAFT IS ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1 the hero of varock

A/N 1 I don't own runescape/megaman and this is my first fan fic plz don't flame me for spelling errors and stuff and I may need a beta reader for this.

**The two heroes **

**Chapter one the varock hero **

**One day in a town of varock there is a hero in red combat shirt and pants. And a long black sword in hand his name is toonspider. And he is the town hero for a week and he is the talk of the town. That he is ok with but he want to be something more. Toonspider walks to the bank to put the gold in there to the big pile of gold. Then some one said to toonspider "are you toonspider". then he looked at the man and said "yes I am" then the man ran out then toonspider looked at the door and said "what was that" with a sad look he walked out of the bank and go were the wind takes him .**

**Then the man that was at the bank said. "Toonspider of varock when the time comes you with the other hero will save not your world but his". With that we walked to the east and were gone.**

A/N 2 well that was nice from the last A/N I own the account of toonspider from said website and I have played the megaman games as well I had read some megaman X-overs so I need revues to help me to get this off the drawing board as well I well may add more main people to this and some other characters that toonspider meet if you have a idea pm me and I well talk. Soon toonspider well meet the blue netnavi hence the (lame)title if you have a idea plz tell me this is a rewrite of a story I was working on my laptop (need to get a new one ) jagex own runescape and capcom own megaman


	2. Chapter 2 the net hero

The two heroes

Chapter two the net hero

**As a blue net navi is on the net having a good time then someone is standing in front of the net navi .and said "are you mega man" .the navi said "yes I am mega man" .the man smiled and then cast a teleport spell on mega man. Then the man said "you my good navi have someone to meet in my world". then the man is gone the next thing mega man knows that he is wearing a blue combat shirt and pants and a sword that looks like a battle chip called a cyber sword. then he hear someone walking then the man in a red combat shirt and pants then he said "hey are you ok". Mega man looked at the man and said "yes I am can you tell me where I am".**

**The man said "you are in the outskirts of varock". "Name is toonspider". "Mega man". Then someone yelled for help and toonspider and mega man ran to help.**


	3. Chapter 3 the girl of rune

**The two heroes**

**Chapter three the girl of runes**

**As toonspider and mega man got to the girl mega man sees the girl use magic. That made mega man look at toonspider. Then toonspider ran to the girl and said "are you ok". The girl looked at toonspider. She said "yes I am thanks for asking". Mega man looked at the girl then toonspider then back he said in his head 'what have I getting my self into' as the girl went by toonspider and looked at mega man. Then she said "do you have a name". Mega man looked at toonspider for help. Time went by mega man walk with toonspider and the girl. Then mega man stopped then toonspider .said "megaman are you ok" then the girl saw that mega man is concerned about some one that he care. That night as toonspider is setting up camp. The girl saw were megaman was going .she went off to talk to megaman.**

**As she got there she sees megaman in the woods with a pack on his back and a sword in hand. She said "are you ok". That made megaman jump and have his sword ready. Then megaman saw the girl he said "I am sorry".**

**Then the girl said "no I should be sorry." megaman looked at the girl then he put the pack down and walked to the girl. He said "do you want to know my name?" The Girl nodes. "My name is megaman I am or was a netnavi". "That is why you look like toonspider" .as the girl put her head on mega man's shoulder "do you have a name". The girl said "my name is star I am a rune user". then toonspider came looking for megaman and star when he found them star is asleep on the ground with a blanket from megaman. Toonspider walked by star trying not to wake her up. then he sees megaman at a lake staring in the water. Then look up and said "roll I well try to find a way to get back". Toonspider walked to megaman and said "got something on your mind". **

"**Yes" that all megaman can say. "Care to talk" toonspider said as he sat down next to megaman. Then megaman tells toonspider his story "when I was walking on the net I meet a man". He remembers the man at the bank back at varock. Then toonspider said "megaman we need to get back to star" then megaman said" yes we should"**


	4. the fate of toonspider and megaman

Chapter four the fate of Megaman and Toonspider

As the heroes walked to varock Megaman fell that some one from his world is here. Then some one walked to the group and sees Megaman then he said "you are megaman". Then Star got mad at Toonspider that she learned that she was alone at camp last night. Then Megaman knows that Star well come and give him grief that he should stay at camp and not running off. The man looked at Star and Toonspider then Megaman paled when he thought that some one has pink of the same stuff of him then the man said "are you ok young hero of the net" then Megaman said " how do you know that I am not from here" the man said " I can see your past and how you are transported to rune world then you are concerned about something are you" then Megaman looked down and said nothing then the man said " it is ok get your friends and fallow me to my house then I well tell you the legend of the two heroes"

As soon Megaman got Star off Toonspider the three of them walked to the old man's home were he tells Megaman and Toonspider the legend and a fate that the two have to there own worlds then Star said "this is creepy" then Megaman said "this is weird it fells like I have been here in my dreams that I did not tell my net-op" then Toonspider said "dang Star is right this is creepy" then star grabbed something that is close to her that is Toonspider and then Toonspider jumped when Star grabbed him then Star blushed when Toonspider has her close to him and with a black long sword in his left hand then Megaman fell like he has been here and then the man said " ah the hero of the net and the hero of varock welcome" then when the group sees the old man Toonspider put his sword in his pack and Star is hugging him for safety then megaman sees Toonspider and Star then he remember that he looks like Toonspider but with blue stuff then demon red stuff and that star is acting like Roll then it hit him the reason why he is here then Megaman got up and said "Toonspider" then Toonspider got out of the hug from star and got up and is eye level then for the first time he sees a spilt image of himself but why now when he is with Megaman out in the woods he that megaman is like him he was going to tell Megaman but it slip out of his mind then Star looked at Megaman and Toonspider then the man said "so the hero of the net and the hero of varock you two have seen your faces and they are the same are they" Megaman and Toonspider nodded " as the legend foretold on one fate full night the gods of rune world has made a portal to a altered world were the knights and quest are the thing of the past then the gods has seen two young boys and one has a mystery condition" then Megaman was shocked "then the gods took pity for the boys of the altered world but swore not to meddle then the two humans of the world of rune world sees the gods and the portal then the portal was lost in the grate god war" after the old man stopped Star looked at Toonspider and went to him and put her hand on his shoulder then Toonspider snapped out of the trance of the words and the face of Megaman then Toonspider put his hand on Star's hand then Megaman has to find Roll before it is to late then Megaman ran out of the old man's home and went in varock square it was dark out when Toonspider and Star came out then Toonspider said "Megaman we need to find place to sleep tonight tomorrow we will find Roll" that made megaman fell better then Megaman said "how about blue moon inn"

Then the group went to the inn/bar to stay.


	5. Chapter 5 the inn and a friend

Chapter five the inn

That night as megaman is lying on the bed he can't stop thinking about what the old man said

(Flashback)

"As the legend foretold on one fate full night the gods of rune world has made a portal to an altered world. Were the knights and quest are the thing of the past. Then the gods has seen two young boys. And one has a mystery condition". Then megaman thought about what the old man said after the shock left him. "then the gods took pity for the boys of the altered world but swore not to meddle then. The two humans of the world of rune world see the gods and the portal then the portal was lost in the grate god war". as the old man's tale echo in mega man's head then he got up and grabbed his gear and sword. Walked out of his room and trying to not wake up Toonspider and Star. Then he said to him self "sorry Toonspider, Star I have to do this" as he went out of the door in the place they stayed. He begins to think that if he had helped Toonspider now what will he try to go home but what if he and Roll can't go back what if… Megaman tried to shake the thought out of his head. when his head is clear he went out in to the cold night of Varock to find Roll. The next day as Toonspider got up he blushed to see star with him. He guesses that star was to tired so Star sleep with him. Then as he got his gear and sword he went to mega man's room to see if he is up. But when he is got in he see that mega man is not in the room. then he got concern about mega man then he was about to go and look for mega man then he thought about Star then he had to wait for Star to get up. When she did Toonspider told Star what he sees in Mega man's room. Then she went out with Toonspider to look for Roll and megaman. Megaman is on the road looking for Roll. Then some one said to Megaman "are you looking for someone". Megaman has to try not to get his hope up for nothing. "I can see it in your eyes Megaman". Then Megaman said "how did you know my name." "You are in a legend and your name is in it then I had to see for my self and it is true". Then Megaman fell something is not right. And he tried to walk back then the mysteries man has a sword out and said "trying to run away now". Then the sword was going to hit Megaman then he has his sword and blocks it. The man smirked and said "ah I need a good workout". As the man slashed Megaman in the arm and blood fell on the ground then the man walked to Megaman and said "looks like I have a kill under my belt". then some one shot a arrow in to the man and pined him to a tree the man grunted as he took the arrow out then megaman saw the arrow and gasped that it looks like what Roll used then the man said to Megaman "grrrr you are lucky to have lived Mega man if we meet again I well kill you". Then the man walked away then mega man's helper went to him and then Mega man passed out then the girl that looks like mega man helps him to a camp site. When Mega man got up he sees the rag on his arm that is tied up to stop the bleeding then Mega man's saver said "mega are you ok". Then Mega man said "Roll is that you". Then Roll hugged Mega man then he said "aah Toonspider and Star I forgot to leave a note". Then Roll looked at Mega man and said "can you tell me about them?" then Mega man looked at Roll and said "I guess that I need to fill you in". When Megaman is done telling his tail .Roll said "wow and that Toonspider is this world of you and Star is this world of me". Then Mega men got up and have his sword in hand and Roll has her bow and arrows ready. Then he heard "MEGA MAN WERE ARE YOU. WE WERE SO SAD THAT YOU DID NOT LEAVE A NOTE ON YOUR BED". then mega man face palmed and said to Roll "that is Toonspider". Then Toonspider sees Mega man and Roll and said to star "well looks like he has found her". Then Star smiled at that and then the four looks to see that they were not alone. The man that walked away and harmed Mega man said "looks like I have to kill all four of you to calm down from what the girl did to me" Then Meg man said that made the man look at the group "you ah great now roll will try to pin you to a tree" then Toonspider, Star and Roll have there weapons at the man then the man said " aw man I have to run?" then Mega man had slashed the man then the man said "grrr you win for now but the next time I well win" the man teleported away then mega man said "thanks for the help guys I need it" then Roll hugged mega man and said " no problems mega" then Mega man looked at Toonspider and star but Toonspider said " your mess Mega man" "TOONSPIDER I WELL KILL YOU WHEN I GET FREE FROM ROLL YOU MARK MY WORDS" then Toonspider and Star ran from the irate Mega man then Roll looked shocked at Mega man then he said "he he he Sorry Roll" 


	6. the meeting of toonash667

Disclaimer: I don't own runescape just toonspider from runescape and the star .O.C

A/N today I am going to be in the story for a few chapters and meet toonspider and Co

Chapter six the tests of the heroes

After toonspider and star got up they went to megaman's room to get him up to talk about what to do to get megaman and roll home so when toonspider got to the door he heard megaman getting up and wakening up roll then megaman went to the door and then the door then megaman said "hey toonspider star what are you two doing today" toonspider smiled and said "well I think we need to try to find a way to get you guys home today" star smiled then some one went to the inn and said "hey toonspider star how are you lovebirds doing today" toonspider sweat drop and said "hey toonash55 I thought that you were on a quest for some one?" "I am on the quest that some one told me about the two netnavis turned humans I need to talk to you so how about it" " toonash55 why do you want to know about my friends" toonash55 went to the door and sees some one that is not from here "say toonspider there is some one out of the blue moon inn" toonspider looked out of the window and said "wow your right toonash55 I think that kid is looking for some one" outside of the blue moon inn there is some one in weird clothing and said "aw man were am I the last thing I know I was at my computer and I am here in varrock" as the kid looks around and sees the blue moon inn and went in then the kid's eyes widen when he sees toonspider and said " no way t-t-t-t-t-t-toons-s-s-s-s-s-s-spider" then toonspider said "do you need help?" then the kid said "no thanks toonspider I am lost and the last thing I know that I was home and I am here I think I need to get ready for what comes my way and my name is toonash667"


	7. Ch7 toonash667 enters runescape

Chapter 7 Toonash667 Enters Runescape

As Toonspider and friends sees a new hero named Toonash667 one thought runs through their mind how did he get here and why. Then Toonash667 looks at the heroes and said "were am I and how did I get here darn can't remember how I got here I need to find something on how I got here" then toonspider said "hello are you lost do you need help" as megaman and roll looks at toonspider and this new hero megaman said to toonash667 "my name is megaman and this is roll" then toonash667 looked at megaman and said "nice to meet you megaman and roll my name is toonash667 I just started today in varrock and I need to find some one to help me with a problem that I have" then roll said " we will help you toonash667 and me and mega are on a quest to get home" "thanks roll I may just join you guys but my problem need to be dealt with fast and I don't want some one to die because of me" then toonash667 start to cry and toonspider looked at him and fell the pain of sadness from toonash667 then megaman said to toonash667 "hey toonash667 look at me I know what you are felling I miss my friends and family and they think I am gone and I know my netop will keep looking for me and roll so I know we all can help you with the problem that you have" then toonash667 wipe the tears off his face and said "thanks megaman I need that and I know I have to face my problem head on and to solve this and I have friends t to help me now. That night as toonspider and star are getting some stuff at a store in a town that they are at star said to toonspider "toonspider-kun I need to talk to you about toonash667 do you think that he is scared?" "Star-Chan I am not a mind reader but I think he is when he cried in varrock today we need to be there for him and megaman and roll I hope that we can do this" then after toonspider buy the stuff star leaned in and kiss toonspider in the lips then toonspider broke away from star and smiled then they went to the cheap inn that they were staying at for the night then toonash667 is no were to be found then on the roof of the inn toonash667 is there and he sat and look at the stars that are in the sky he sided and said to him self 'why I am here the problem will kill toonspider star and megaman roll I am nothing but a monster if they found out that I can suommon a demon from hell and that is my problem I want to say it out loud but like all of my 'friends' they hurt me hit me and try to kill me I don't want to know about toonspider star and megaman roll' then some one that is on the trees said "well you can suommon a demon from hell hey toonash667" then toonash667 got up and in a battle stance and said "were are you show your self" "my my my my you are the bossy one are you" "how did you know my name" then a girl in a red cape with a red rune sword in her hand and look at toonash667 and said " my you are cute toonash667" then toonash667 blushed and drop his guard then the girl went in to toonash667 it was fast and she said " you should not drop your guard toonash667 even if it is a girl one false move you will get killed" then toonash667 was swearing to him self for that then the girl said "like I said before you are cute when you are like this" then toonash667 fell some thing biting his skin then he put his hand to his neck and saw blood on his hand then he said "why do I fell so tired" then toonash667 was laying on the roof and the girl said "dam it why did I have to do that now and of all people why him" then the girl know that she had to get toonash667 back in his room and to slip out with out toonspider finding her she wipe toonash667's blood from her mouth and she pick him up and went to his room and she said " sorry toonash667 I had to do that you will never understand about me" then the girl put toonash667 on the bed and went out then she heard toonash667 coming to then she stopped and looked at toonash667 then he said weakly "I never got your name you know my name I need to know yours and what type of vampire are you" then the girl stopped and she looked at him and said " how did you know I am a vampire" " well first of all you bite me and I know that you want to eat and you brought me here to my room" " I am sorry toonash667 I am really am" then the girl start to cry and toonash667 put his arm on her shoulder and said " it is okay no harm done" he smiled and the girl put her face on toonash667's shirt and stopped crying then toonash667 fell asleep and the girl said "may my name is may" then may fell asleep on toonash667 the next Moring toonash667 got up and put may on the bed and he went to the bathroom to see his neck then he put his hand on his neck and were may bit him last night how is he going to tell toonspider that he had meet a vampire girl with a red rune sword then may got up and went to see toonash667 and hugged him then he fell that something that has to be done he has to tell toonspider star and megaman and roll that he can summon a demon from hell


	8. Ch8 the truth of toonash667 and may

A/N I may get a laptop soon if the seller emails my dad that is and I need to see it works then I well be typing out more chapters for my story's

Chapter 8 the truth of toonash667 and May

As soon toonash667 was up in the room were he and May slept last night and he was need to tell toonspider and star that he can use demons in battle and May is a vampire from his past "'look at her she is cute when she sleep's like that'" he said to him self and she is sleeping in then he went back to sleep when he got back up from his nap he sees the bathroom door closed and he know that May is in there after the two lovers went out of the room and toonash667 and May went down and he sees roll and star are there and toonash667 said to star "were is toonspider and megaman today?" then star said "sparing out in the training room at toonspider's place" said star as toonash667 said "oh" then toonash667 went out of the place that the group were are when toonspider and megaman got back toonspider said "hey guys were is toonash667 I thought that he is here with a girl he meet last night" May has to calm down so she will not give away that she is a vampire and toonash667 is her mate from when she bite him on the roof then toonash667 came back and he sees toonspider megaman star and roll then he waved to May to be with him she went to toonash667 and he said "guys I have to tell you something that I really need to tell you guys I can summon demons from hell and my girl friend is a vampire I know that you will try to kill me and May so I well leave now" when toonash667 and May are at the door toonspider said "what are you going toonash667 and May we need you to help us to get megaman and roll back home and the two netnavis turned humans need us and I don't care if you have or had a clan that did that all we know that you will use your power for the grater good" then toonash667 and May went to toonspider and nodded that made toonspider and star smile and megaman and roll ever so closer to get home and see there friends.


	9. easter plot bunny easter filler

Easter plot bunny in varrock

A/N sorry for not updating this chapter 9 is at school so I have to wait for school to start so like I said this is an Easter filler for the two heroes enjoy

It is Easter in varrock and toonspider and star are in a shop for the items they need then toonspider said "hey star you know that today is Easter"

"I need to give you something sexy today for you toonspider" said star with a hint of lust in her that made toonspider pale and ran out of the store and bumped in to mega man toonspider said "megman thank god I have found you there is something not right with star" then mega man and toonspider heard roll saying "mega I want to give you something for you when we are in bed" then mega man said to toonspider "RUN" then the two heroes are running for there life then toonspider mega man bumped in to toonash667 and said "is may acting strange then the two heroes looked at toonaash667 and said "dude are you ok" "my old enemies the PLOT BUNNYS they have found me and made our girls/mate after us and we need to go and stop the boss the Easter plot bunny and save them from doing something that will made this go to a "M"" then mega man said "how did you know that" then a other toonash667 is there and said "damit I hate the god dam plot bunny and why I am in this filler for my fanfic the two heroes then vampire toonash667 went to fanfic toonash667 and said "are you ok" then fanfic toonash667 said to the vampire toonash667 "no I am not ok I need to stop the Easter plot bunny from making a mess of the two heroes" mega man ,toonash667(vampire)and toonspider looked at fanfic toonash667 and said "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" "my ears ok I need to clear things up" fanfic toonash667 tells the gang of heroes about the fanfic the two heroes and how the idea came to be "ah that is way no one did a mega man/runescape Xover and you did this for the people from your world" said vampire toonash667 "yes and I have a name not just 'toonash667' my name is Sean Bartram I am the one that did all of this and I want this to be a "T" for all the users that read this" then the Easter plot bunny is there and Sean said "guys when the Easter plot bunny is dead the world of you know will be saved and I well go back to my world" then the Easter plot bunny is in front of mega man , toonash667 toonspider and Sean Bartram the guys went to fight the Easter plot bunny when it is dead toonash667 said "say Sean I know a name for my son if me and may will have one" "oh and what is that toonash667" "Sean" then Sean said "I am horned for my name to be with your son when the time comes I will know what to do for the end of my fanfic so thanks all of you for helping me stop the Easter plot bunny from messing up my story and your lives on tell next time so long my friends when there are plot bunnies use this item and keep this from may , star and roll and when the time comes I well be ready for the finale battle so this is not goodbye it is see you later" then the enigma known as Seanbartram left then all of varrock is back to normal then star ran and hugged toonspider so did may with toonash667 and last but not lest mega man and roll all of the guy looked up and smiled at Sean Bartram were ever he is


	10. Chapter 9 the vampire clan

**Chapter 9 the vampire clan **

**As toonash667 and May went out with the gang may fell that some one is spying on her and her mate. **

**She spins around and that made toonash667 concerned and he said to May "are you ok May you are scaring me right now".**

**Then may say "oh toonash667 I am sorry about that I need to keep an eye out".**

**Then toonspider fell that some one is waiting for someone Toonspider said to toonash667 "what do you know about May".**

**Then toonash667 said "he he well the first time I saw her is when I was on a roof and she has a rune sword and she bites me and I well…I…love her" then megaman and roll went to see a head to help out may and toonash667 then toonspider know he and his friends are in danger "aw man I hate it when my gut felling is right" then star looked at toonspider and she knows what he is felling right now '"man I never see toonspider–kun like this'" said star in her head as she gets her runes ready then she sees a town and looks at may and see her face paled and she know that she has not told toonspider the truth about her and from when toonspider talked to toonash667 she knows that toonash667 will fight to protect may from harm then a guard with mid-night black armor and swords and they are not friendly then toonspider know that the king of varrock told him about this town and he thought that the king was joking but he was mistaken as megaman fell that something is not right with this town and he know that someone or something is there and want to kill someone from running away that made megaman shivered and roll put her arm on megaman's shoulder then the guard looked at the group and said "what brings you humans here" toonash667 looked allover for may when he found her she was sitting on a stump crying and toonash667 went to may and said " may…are you ok" then may stopped crying and looked at him and said " just as I remembered when I left this place when I know about a war" then toonash667 wipe the tears from May's face and put his arm on her and she know that she has to go back. Then toonspider was looking for toonash667 and he know that a vampire girl that ran away from the town and she need to be found so all of the guards were need to keep the clan save by the time toonspider found toonash667 and may one of the guards knows about the human that may marked and he need to tell the lord of the vampire clan this he went to the castle and talked to the lord. Then toonash667 put his hand on the mark that may gave him then he know that now he need to go to the head of the clan **


	11. chapter 10 the test of the vampire clan

_**Chapter ten the test of the vampire clan**_

_**When toonash667 went to the gate of the vampire clan castle in the old town and he know he has to go to the head of the vampire clan to talk to be with may as soon as toonash667 was went to the clan leader toonspider is concern for toonash667 safety **_

_**Then as time went by mega man, roll toonspider and star all waited then toonash667 was seen with the vampire lord of this place and toonspider said "I am sorry guys" toonspider said "what is the matter with you toonash667 why did you went in to the place with out us" then the vampire lord said "you are all welcome to come in and see toonash667 do a test that the vampire law states" "so you mean to tell me that toonash667 need to take a test to be here and if he fails he will die by your laws" that made toonspider sweating badly and the vampire lord looked at toonspider and said "well you know all lot about us and the laws that were in place then" "yes I do I need to know all I can to make this world a better place and bring all of the races to come to gather"**_

"_**I have to keep an eye on you toonspider" **_

A/N I know this is short I need to think of the test for toonash667 take for him to stay with may and how did toonspider know about the laws of the vampire clan and what he said about making the world a better place plz R/R of this and other stories I have


	12. Ch11 the atack of the black knightsdtsp

Me: Man it has been a long time when I update my fan fiction the two heroes my first one and I had to work on it at school so now hold on to your chairs time for the next chapter I don't own mega man or runes cape just toonspider and my oc

Chapter11 the attack of the black knights

As soon as toonash667 is about to do the test when a arrow came flying in the air then he know were the arrow came from a knight with a dark armour then toonspider said "grr not the dark knights how did they find this place" then megaman came running looked at what he sees then he got a sick felling in his stomach then a evil laughter rang in the air.

The man looked at the group and said "so toonspider long time no see" toonspider looked at the man and said "dark toonspider" the now named dark toonspider got his sword out and said " were did the net naves came from they are not from here" as he sees mega man with his sword out then all black knights are in the vampire clan home and dark toonspider said I well have a good time after I kill you.

toonspider Vs dark toonspider

The air around the two toonspiders was thick mega man want to help but toonspider said "megaman I want you to stay here wile I fight him" "but toonspider I thought we…" before megaman finish his word toonspider let out some ki (A/N you should know what it is if you had read some story with this) that stopped megaman cold in his tracks.

When megaman is stopped from fighting darktoonspider he stopped his ki and focuses on darktoonspider and said " I will not let you hurt my friends and harm more people"

So with that both toonspiders ran and a fight is on and both with swords and clash rang out so may toonash667 megaman and roll watched the fight. Then dark toonspider said "fire blast"(1) and a blast of fire went from dark toonspider and came at toonspider then toonspider said "water blast" (2) a blast of water came from toonspider and went to dark toonspider the two elemental blasts reached and a steam covered both dark toonspider and toonspider then dark toonspider said " wind blast"(3) and the wind blast hit toonspider that send him flying in the air and he hit a tree toonspider got back and said "earth blast"(4) a chuck of earth came from the ground and went flying to dark toonspider

Then dark toonspider got up and has a bow out and said "dam it will you die" as he send a arrow to toonspider then toonspider ran up the arrow bounced off the shield and was on the ground wile running has a sword and hit darktoonspider far from the battle ground megaman roll star toonash667 and may were prying for toonspider to come out alive .

As the dust and earth fell back to the ground toonspider and darktoonspider have there weapons in there body's dark toonspider saw blood from his wound from a earth blast and as slash from toonspider's sword but toonspider is it so lucky after he got hit from a tree and a wind blast a gash from dark toonspider's arrow and a deep cut from dark toonspider 's long sword he spit out blood from his mouth and dark toonspider smirked and said " you have been a thorn in my ass for far to long and I am happy that you are going to die from your wounds I well make my leave so I can tell zamorak about this"

The dark knights vanished with out a sound.

After the fight toonash667 megaman roll star and may ran to the ground and was shocked to see toonspider all blooded and such END

Me: I am that evil to let darktoonspider live and toonspider near death and zamorak is revelled looks like the evil god from the god wars want to have a another god war

(1) is made from a fire rune and a mind rune (2) same as the last one with water not the fire rune (3) a air rune and mine rune (4) a earth rune and a mine rune will toonspider live or will he die found out next time on the two heroes chapter 12 : the love of toonspider and star "toonspider I-I -I love you"


	13. Ch 12 the love of Toonspider And star

A/N hey guys it is time for the next chapter of the two heroes fic and I am going to give it my all

Chapter 12 the love of Toonspider And star

After the fight star saw Toonspider on the ground and he was bleeding so badly Star started to cry and

mega man and roll came to star and Toonspider when they got there they saw Toonspider with cuts and

wounds then mega man got mad when he sees Toonspider like this and he said to star "are you ok star"

Star saw mega man and roll and she broke down crying and said "t-t-t-toons-s-s-s-spider is hurt and

Bleeding" then toonash667 and may saw what had happened toonash667 said "dam it who did this to

Toonspider" may looked at toonash667 and said "I hope we will find who did this mark my words" as she

bare her fangs . As mega man stopped the bleeding and he said "we need to get Toonspider to a room were

he can rest" then toonash667 said " I know were we can take him so he can rest how about a inn that is

Close to the vampire clan house and there we all can help Toonspider out" roll looked sad and she started

to cry when she felt mega man 's hand on her shoulder then she hugged mega man and silently cried for

Toonspider her friend . In a inn were Toonspider is in bed may saw star and went to her and said "how are

you holding up star" star saw may and said " not to good when you see your best / boy friend hurt like that

and I

just love him so much my heart will be broking if he dies" may saw the fresh tears coming down her face

In the room were Toonspider is mega man roll and toonash667 were there trying to help Toonspider mega

man said "god who ever did this will die the most painful and slow death that I can give" that made

toonash667 to look at mega man and said "mega man I never know you will say that " then roll looked at

mega man then at toonash667 with eyes that promises death and pain at the same time in side Toonspider's

mind he sees some one from his past "dad"

'FLASH BACK'

A young kid is seen with his dad and said dad said "son what do you want when you are all grown up"

The kid said " dad I want to be like you be a hero and maybe to start a family" then the dad said "Seth I

see good things and be a father some day" that made now named Seth happy "thanks father" said Seth

'END FLASHBACK'

As mega man got out he sees star and star sees mega man and she went in to Seth's room and she sat next

to Seth and she said "s-s-Seth I love you so much don't you die on me" then she cried her self to sleep and

she used Seth's chest and slept later that night Seth opened his eyes and said " *grone* what happened to

me the last thing I remember that I was fighting dark Toonspider and now I am in a bed with the girl that I

Love" then he sees tear stains and looked at her and then he know that he was the blame for the tears then

he said to him self 'shit how did this happened I was fighting dark Toonspider now I am in bed' then he

Sees star getting up and he said "hey star are you ok I am sorry for making you cry" then star heard Seth

and said " Seth are you all right we all want to help you fight dark Toonspider but you didn't let us why"

When Seth heard that he felt really bad and he said " I am so sorry star I know you want to fight with me

But I am afraid that I will lose you and I love you star" with that said star eyes start to tear up and she put

her head on Seth's chest and cried and Seth put his arms around her and hugged her the next morning

mega man, roll, toonash667and may went to Seth's room and when toonash667 opened the door he and his

friends sees Seth and Star in the same bed toonash667 want something to blackmail Seth with and this was

It when Seth got up he sees his friends and said " he he he sorry" then star got up and said " Seth go back

to sleep" then star took a quick look and she blushed up a storm when she sees her friends and when Seth

looked he to blushed up a storm and toonash667 said "now Seth I have blackmail on you" then Seth took a

pillow and throw it at toonash667 and said " it is not what it looks like guys " in the mind of star

'I was this close to do it' then may smiled at there friend's behaviour then mega man said " say Seth are

you felling ok" then Seth said "yes" then they are happy


End file.
